


无人管事的星期天

by AlminRomance1998



Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, 狼帽
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlminRomance1998/pseuds/AlminRomance1998
Summary: 第不知道多少届神仙打架大赛现场。
Relationships: Big and Will Be Bad Wolf/Little Red Riding Hooded Mercenary (Lobotomy Corporation)
Kudos: 3





	无人管事的星期天

**Author's Note:**

> *：一句话一无乐团和弹蝶  
> *：！ooc&bug&私设&我流！

“我劝你现在最好，立刻，马上，从我身上起开！”她吼得歇斯底里，仿佛要将满腔的怒火喷在眼前这匹巨狼的脸上。

偏执的女战士，编号F-01-57的异想体，小红帽雇佣兵发誓：如果不是她两只手腕上都被刺了个洞导致使不上劲拿不起锯肉刀，又或是因为巨狼腹部的肌肉太硬，她一定要把这杂种的胃都给踢穿。

犬科动物的指甲锋利且结实，更别提一只狼型异想体，虽说刺穿女性的手腕的做法着实粗鲁，但事实证明它的确有效，而且迅速。

“别那么暴躁甜心，冷静点，安静点。”又大又可能很坏的狼觉得自己或许从来没有如此用力却又小心翼翼，只因为他终于成功地将他的宿敌压在了身下。

“我大发慈悲给你一次机会，现在从我身上下来，我还能给你留一个全尸！”

“你哪次留过，而且我们根本不会死，所以不会留下尸体。”只会醒来就看到收容室的天花板，枯燥无趣，而且让狼感到饥饿。

又大又可能很坏的狼或许真的有点得寸进尺了，他俯下身，轻柔地用吻部磨蹭小红帽带着面罩的脸颊，湿润的鼻子嗅过雇佣兵的耳朵……

然后一口气呼进了她的衣领。

“Fuxx……！！！”

这是无论主管还是员工都不在公司的第……不知道多少个星期天，超过半数的异想体（剩下的基本都不具备自主思考意识）都觉得他们的主管多多少少沾点脑瘫（或者干脆自信点，把“多多少少”和“沾点”给去了）。

小红帽雇佣兵没看过那本叫“圣经”的人类读物，也对其完全没兴趣。但她从白夜那里听闻过一小部分，说什么“到了第七日，神的造物工作完毕。于是神赐福给第七日，定为圣日，因为在这日神歇了他一切创造的工，就安息了。”

“大概这就是为什么祂每隔一周就玩一次这样的把戏。”白夜嗤笑道，从文职里随便挑了十二个倒霉蛋作为这次出逃的使徒。“反正祂在看着吧，那就干脆弄得更精彩点。”

无人管辖的星期日，异想体们的狂欢节，从一个谁都没法进入的3月27日的避难所开始，任何异想体都有可能成为第一个突破收容的幸运儿。小红帽雇佣兵也一样，无论是因为外面过于热闹，还是听到那只杂种的嚎叫，在今天这种颇为特殊的日子，没有什么事会比走出自己的收容室更轻松。

她现在敢肯定，她嗅到了那匹狡猾的狼的气味，那杂种绝对是从她收容室门口跑过去了！

几乎是下意识的，小红帽撞开那道可怜的门冲到了走廊上，远远地望见那只又大又可能很坏的狼正在主休息室里迫害无辜的文职。

接下来的发展本应该很简单：她冲上去与她的宿敌大战几百回合，期间可能会被任何异想体干扰，但那都是不需要顾虑的小事。没错，本应该是这样！

而现在，在一无所有护着沉默乐团演奏完第八个乐章，魔弹射手耗费了七颗子弹终于射穿了亡蝶葬仪的头颅，连天启鸟都已经开始在公司里上蹿下跳的现在！她却被她的宿敌死死地摁在惩戒部的大理石地板上动不了！

“你今天是发了什么疯？！”小红帽挣扎着将脑袋偏向另一边。这感觉实在是太奇怪了，那阴险的，该死的杂种往她的领口里呼了口气，而她居然没有恶心反胃到吐出来。

“你才是天天都在发疯的那一个。”又大又可能很坏的狼反驳道。他承认他确实有些反常，但他实在太长时间没见到小红帽了。随着那位主管越发熟练地管理公司，异想体们出逃的难度越来越大，他和小红帽见面的次数也变得屈指可数起来。上一次或许就是上个星期天。

“别动，就一小会，安静点甜心。”他不确定这是否可以算作人类所说的思念的感情，又或者是死敌间的戒断反应。又大又可能很坏的狼没心情思考那些，他现在只想安静地和雇佣兵待会，还有蹭蹭她的脸。

“我看你是太久没挨揍了，想死！”小红帽终于遭不住大狼那湿乎乎的碰触，朝着宿敌的下颚来了一记狠狠的头槌。

“我说了，别动！”大狼的前爪再次发力，他放弃了再次刺穿对方某个部位的想法，以将小红帽面朝下的姿势踩上了她的肩膀。

“狗杂种你到底想干嘛？！你……”那湿乎乎的狼鼻子再次碰上来，巧妙地钻进她的衣领，将温热的气息打在她的耳后，脖颈。

这种感觉非常奇怪，相当奇怪，光是她没有反射性的将锯肉刀刺进大狼的喉咙就已经足够让小红帽迷惑不解好一会儿了。那是和喝下韦尔奇乐牌汽水或者巨树汁液完全不一样的感觉，要更加的温热，更加的柔软，更加的……

小红帽的脑子里现在是一片空白，只有身体本能性地向大脑反映她的感受。又大又可能很坏的狼正压在她的身上，真正意义上的前胸贴后背，她可以伸出手指就摸到那银蓝色的动物绒毛，对方的体温隔着斗篷和轻甲盖在她的背上，距离缩到了零甚至可能向负数进发。

她突然没来由地想起自己还身为人类的时候，当她习惯每天在花园里磨斧子而不是摘小花时，她才只有15岁。那15岁之前呢？身后传来的温度令她想起一些花园里的其他东西，人类？或是动物？她无法确定。深红色的血迹模糊了太多的记忆，但绒毛的触感确实让她没有理由地感到安心。

接着是拂过整个右半脸颊的湿润感，小红帽眨了下她漂亮的黄眸子，像是突然反应过来什么似的冲着大狼的下颚又是一次肘击。

“你刚刚舔了我的脸？”她终于从那匹狼的压制下逃了出来，腕上带着血洞的手里分别举着锯肉刀和短铳，恶狠狠地盯着她的宿敌。“我给你三秒接好你的下巴，鉴于我希望挂在我床头的是一颗完整的脑袋。”

“说实话……”又大又可能很坏的狼的吻部开合了几下，望向雇佣兵的眼睛泛着幽蓝的光。“我更希望以另一种形式待在你的床头。”

“……哈？”一瞬间的恍惚，那匹巨狼化为黑色的烟雾从小红帽的头顶呼啸而过，带起的风险些掀落雇佣兵的兜帽。他离看到女战士那布满伤痕的皮肤下泛红的耳根，就差那么一点。

神在第七日完成了创造的工，并将这一天定为圣日，世间万物便得到了一日的歇息。

这是无论主管还是员工都不在公司的第不知道多少个星期天，那负责管理公司的人已经开始着手，准备重启这混乱且疯狂的一日。

但事实上，无论这是不是无人管事的星期天，小红帽雇佣兵都会毫不犹豫地追上她的宿敌，只因那是一只又大，又可能很坏的狼。


End file.
